There is an ever increasing demand for effective electrical shielding of electrical connectors in view of the continuing complexity and miniaturization of communication devices which are affected by electromagnetic interference.
Such shielded connectors must be capable of manufacture and assembly with economical methods which are capable of adaptation to standardized connector configurations and sizes. Most such connectors include shield means which are readily stamped and formed from metal material complementary in shape to the profile of the shielded connector components. An example of a standardized connector configuration is a D-Sub connector.
In addition, shields for connectors as described above most often must be fabricated of a plurality of components which must be readily interconnected either for economical mass production or easy assembly in the field. Complex assembly processes or manipulations are quite undesirable.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems of meeting standardization and assembly requirements by providing a shield means which is extremely simple to assemble and can be adapted for use with various connectors, including D-Sub connectors.